Naruto: A new beginning
by success
Summary: The gods have stepped in and changed Naruto's fate as well as the fate of the worlds. Naruto's mother is the most powerful goddess of all time, Universa. Her mission is to save rare and powerful bloodline limits. Naruto will grow up to be a powerful god that helps his mothers mission by being the husband of many women.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter , Naruto, Bleach, Sailor Moon and the Final Fantasy series but I do own my OCS.

**Chapter 1:The** Beginning

In a hospital, a woman named Universia with Dark Blue Hair and Celeste Blue eyes, was resting. To the right of her were twin babies a boy and girl, and there shaping shifting pet Peru, which looked like a 2 feet brown squirrel with a rainbow-colored hat that had a little spinner on top was sleeping on the ground. The baby boy had little tufts of blond hair and Cerulean blue eyes. His name is name is Naruto Hermes Namikaze Tuyen. Currently, he was sleeping in a star theme baby cradle with his younger twin sister by a minute Terumi Tenshi Namikaze Tuyen, Terumi had bright shining rainbow-colored eyes on water, and she had a few strands of Whitish Silver Hair. Terumi was also asleep after all the birthing process was very tiring for both the children and their parents. Uni's husband was none other than Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime and he was sitting to the left of her resting his sleepy head on part of her bed. Everything was peaceful until a certain frog Sanin came crashing into their room via through the wall of their room most likely because the slug princess used her super strength on Jiraya for being a pervert. Within seconds Jiraya was pined to the wall by ice shards one of these very shards was very close to his private part and it was very sharp. Jiraya used his chakra to keep himself above that ice shard which was 2 inches from his boys and stayed there because he knew if he took even one shard out that the unhappy squirrel that he just woke up would give him a shock he would never forget. His former student the current Hokage held a kunai to Jiraya's very throat. Jiraya was sweating terribly and swallowing hard ' Hello, Minato, Uni, How are the children? I heard you named one of them Naruto, after one of my novels, the Great Gutsy Warrior. I have some bad news to share with you, please don't hurt me". It seemed the power couple were silently communicating and that they both agreed that Jiraya was harmless for now. Eventually the ice shards and kunai were removed. "Jiraya, you better have a good explanation about why you woke us up" Uni said all the while giving Jiraya an icy death glare. Both the babies were still asleep despite the noise. Minato was standing close to his family protectively and his eyes never left his children for even a second. "The Kyubi is attacking the village and I thought that the fastest way to get here was to use the Hirashin but before I could use it Tsunade Slug me for my pervert comment earlier and her punch landed me here" Jiraya was really scared of the Goddess and hoped that she could tell he was telling the truth. The couple looked at each other and their babies with tender eyes. Minato uttered" we will be ready, but first Uni needs to get changed. Minato ushers Jiraya out as Uni changes out of her hospital gown behind a changing screen away from the hole Jiraya came out of. Jiraya was not stupid enough to do his research on Uni he would never forget the punishment that Uni gave him. It involved animals that emit electricity that didn't mind water nor metal. The very same animals using him as their poop stop center and more. Jiraya shook his head and saw that Uni was ready. She wore a traditional Chinese Hanfu outfit which consisted of three layers the first layer her undergarments made of cotton, the second layer covered her undergarments it was yellow with an orange skirt and an over coat that was yellow, blue, and orange. A cloth panel added to the waist belt and a guan which was like a miniature circlet ( this is what the hanfu looks like imgres?q=hanfu&um=1&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1280&bih=711&tbm=isch&tbnid=WGuxtuPjm1yQYM:&imgrefurl= /formal-and-informal-clothing-japan-and-china&doci d=zKsRKdc-2XfSyM&imgurl= &w=400&h=540&ei=GxXVUPSKHu6P0QG-ioCgDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=261&vpy=354&dur=497&hovh=261&hovw=193&tx=112&ty=144&sig=109711014532234241822&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=99&start=0&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:31,s:0,i:264 9 (btw I don't own this image ) . As always she was the vision of beauty, after all, she was considered the Goddess of Ice. She matched her husband quiet well as he was considered the God of the Hirashin. Together they were a force to be recognized for they made nations rain blood. There children would be a force to be recon with. Speaking of the children, Jiraya was quiet surprised that they were bringing along the babies with them to battle, he thought that to be weird. Before he could say anything they started to go back into the hospital room. "Wait, you aren't thinking of bringing your children to the battle too, are you ?" Jiraya seriously hoped that wasn't the case. Minato looked at his wife lovingly and turned back to Jiraya " I trust Uni and together we can survive dealing with the Kyubi". It was a truly romantic what he said but it wasn't time for that their nation needed them. So without looking back they both Hirashined to the battlefield. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Battle

Chapter 2: Down Goes Fugakou

The three arrive to the scene of total destruction. Destroyed buildings and corpses lying every where with a gigantic Kyubi incinerating more buildings and crushing citizens with its bare hands. The Shinobi all looked worse for wear, several were heavily injured and tired. The ones with the second to third degree burns were being rushed to the hospital. The hospital could not keep up with all the patients.

One of the lookout Shinobi looks shouts "The Yondaime and his wife the Goddess have arrived! Tired shouts of Horray, were heard. The Sandaime, Slug Sanin, Tsunade and shinobi closest ran over to their leader. The men got on their knees except Sarutobi and Tsunade. "Lord and Lady, please give us your orders !

Uni scans the Kyubi with her magical sight and sees that the Kyubi has been tainted with dark energy and his soul was crying out for it to be free from Madaras control. She hands Naruto over to Sarutobi and Minato hands over Terumi to Tsunade. "Tsunade, Sarutobi, you must protect my children while Minato draws the seal with Jiraya's help. Every able body must protect the Yondaime and help out at the Hospital they are really under staffed. Shizune and her staff will give you instructions on how to help out. Sarutobi and Tsunade when we give you the signal you must come over so that we may seal the Kyubi in both the children for he has been controlled by Madara and tainted heavily with dark energy. The signal is a red flair remember.

Both the Sanins and Sarutobi looked baffled but they knew that their was no option. It was never good news to know that someone who was suppose to be dead was still alive. Tsunade was furious that someone that killed her grandfather and great uncle was still alive. But she knew that what was important now was to have the Kyubi sealed so that Madara couldn't easily control the Kyubi again.

Mean while, Fugaku, the Head of the Uchiha clan, had heard that Madara Uchiha had controlled the Kyubi. He got the craziest idea, that he too, could probably control the Kyubi. If he controlled the Kyubi then he would control this village. He set out to get some of his clan members. His plan was simple while everyone tired out the kyubi, he would with some of his clan members that had the Mangekyou would try to control the kyubi.

Uni walked over to her husband and children "I will keep the Kyubi distracted and cleanse him of the dark energy". Looking over to her darling children and husband lovingly one last time. She whispers into Minato's ear " Be careful". She flies toward the Kyubi throwing balls of electric blue ice toward the Demon Lord. Kyubi tries to match her ice with his fire but finds his flames freezing in mid-air so he swipes his paws at her trying to crush her with its strength.

While Uni distracts him Minato draws half of an a intricate fuinjutsu seal on the ground in a circle that would be big enough to hold the Kyubi. Jiraya draws the other half of the circle, he already knew how to draw it because a couple of months ago he was showed how to draw the seal. Jiraya also knew that the seal not only made sure someone couldn't move but it would also summon the death god, Shinigami. Minato also told him to summon Shinigami that there would need to be soul sacrifices, Jiraya was curious and yet at the same time pertrified as to who would be the sacrifice. He was also glad that he wasn't the one being sacrificed.

Uni feeling that the circle is complete leads the Kyubi to it by now the Kyubi has shards of ice all over. Out of no where 5 Uchiha come out engaging the already enraged Kyubi, in a fight. One of them was Fugaku, who was obviously insane. " We will control you demon, bow down to my might. All five activated their Mangekyou's try to torture the Kyubi with the Amaretus jutsu. Fire Ball justu's , claws, and bodies flew everywhere.

Uni was not about the help those corrupt individuals instead she was gonna let them die because of their stupidity. They were leading the Kyubi in the right place anyways. The 5 Uchiha were no match for the Kyubi and when they Kyubi finally got into the seal there was one person left and that was Fugakou being crushed in Kyubi's claws.

Summoning her Strength in both arms she blast the ice at the Kyubi as it shrieks in anger of not being able to move. The ice circle around the Kyubi freezing his feet, arms and head in place. A long ice blue scepter with Sapphires and a silver phoenix in craved with a Aquamarine crystal on the tip appeared in her hands, she points her scepter at the Kyubi. " Feel the Burn, Ice God Healing Activation". A white ghostly figure appeared and plunged into the Kyubi with it screaming bloody murder pulling against its restraints. Fugakou screams at the same time from being crushed to near death.

A red flair flashed in the sky. Sarutobi and Tsunade went into position. Tsunade summoned the Queen of the Slugs, who agreed to carry them over to Minato. Tsunade and Sarutobi both hand the babies to Minato. Minato grabbed a Kunai and made a cut on himself letting the blood flow. While Kyubi was still trashing about Minato and Uni drew seals at the same time. Minato drew a Seal on Naruto and Terumi with his own blood and Universia opened up a Portal.

Out of the Portal came a Grim Reaper. "what is your wish?". "My wish is for this Kyubi to be trapped in my son's and daughter's body, in return I have something you desire". Uni looking at the grim weaper neutrally. "Oh and what would that be". "A couple of souls of course". Uni snaps her fingers and out pops out Orichamaru bound and gagged. Orichamarus eyes popping out of fear trying to get away. Uni wasn't arrogant and made sure to add extra seals onto the Snake Senin.

"Oh, you can also have Fugakou's souls as well" Fugakou could no longer fight for he was heavily injured and protested with what little strength he had. Shinigami reaches and plucks the soul of both the Snake and Fugakou into his mouth, you could hear screams of bloody murder before they went down. Shinigami then plucks the soul of Kyubi and takes four of its tales placing them in the right places. Five tails worth of power went to Naruto and his sister got four tailes as well as Kyubi's Soul. The seal glows blue and both the infants wail. That very moment the Death God disappeared. Shouts of Hooray the Kyubi is gone, our fearless leaders killed the Kyubi were heard all over. Minato manages to calm baby naruto and Terumi down by blowing bubbles. Jiraya got handed baby Terumi and Tsunade got baby Naruto.

Minato stepped next to his wife his body turned so that he was facing her and she turned toward him. Gazing into each other eyes for a moment they closed the distance and kissed passionate for two minutes. Naruto was now blowing bubbles while his sister threw up on Jiraya. Jiraya was crying and Tsunade was laughing at him. Sarutobi also laughed at Jiraya's exspense.

Sarutobi had a feeling that Terumi was gonna be Jiraya's worst enemy hahhaha .

As the group walked a sparkle of blue magic was released and surrounded the civilians of Konoha. What no one knew would be that this magic was very special and had also spread all over the other ninja nations.

In the center of town, the Yondaime makes a speech ' People of Konoha, I give your heroes, my son, Naruto, and his twin, my daughter, Terumi, Minato said this while Jiraya and Tsunade raised both of the children up. But things did not go as he planned his wife had already told him that they would see the children as demons and not a heroes. Right she was for the crowd started screaming : Monster, kill the demon, it corrupted the children, turn it into a weapon, save the Hokage". Minato was furious leaking out his killer intent, he shouted "You will not do anything, I will leave with my family and anyone else who wishes to join can. I will be leaving in 6 hours meet me at the gates. The Sandaime will be taking over my position. I cannot be a leader to bigoted people and their will be an emergency counsel meeting in a two hours".


	3. Reflections of our Heroes and Villians

The family of four had gone home. Baby Naruto and Terumi was currently sleeping upstairs in their matching star shaped baby cradels while their parents were down stairs sitting on the couch having an important conversation

Honey, I can't believe those fools! The nerve of them after you risk your life by saving this sad excuse of a village. I should have listened to you but I thought that maybe the villagers would see our children as heroes once I let them know that our children helped to save them. I will never disregard the advice you give me ever again.

Mino-kun, its okay, I know that you grew up in this village and saw the good in all the villagers. These people have been your friend, teachers and comrades, I am sure that those who are your true friends will leave with us. I will bring their houses with them. I love your kind and selfless heart, I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think that you loved and respect me. Its okay to disagree with me.

Uni, how are we going to figure out who has good intentions and who doesn't? I really think that we should draw some seals in the meeting room, one to , two to make sure that no other person can enter this room without permisson and the third is a safety per caution.

Minato don't worry I have my magic spread all over to tell us who is worthy for our Kingdom. People who are right for our new Village will glow blue when they reach the gates. People with bad intentions will glow red.

Wonderful darling, now I just have an idea, I think that we should prank and black mail the evil civilians and the some of the stuck up counsel members like the Sandaime's old team mates and the war hawk.

Brilliant, they will never know what's coming? (They both cacked evilly meanwhile the mentioned people shivered as if knowing something bad was gonna happen). The couple set out to work on the details.

Uni was going to summon Peru but then she forgot Peru, at the hospital, oh no! Uni was about to flash into the hospital room when she heard a sound that came from her Kitchen. Minato and Uni walked slowly to the kitchen with Kunai's drawn ready to do some serious butt kicking but alas, it was only their pet squirell, eating the hidden stash of cookies. Both them just had to laugh at Peru. He would do anything for cookies.

Peru! Uni shouted with happiness. She went down and gave her pet a big old hug. "I'm sorry I forgot you at the Hospital. That is all right, Mistress, I knew you were busy so I went home to help myself to some treatsJ. But what is that I hear your going to pull a prank.

Wait, until you hear what we have in store for our victims, but first lets summon Gamakichi, I know how much frogs love to prank others too, as long as they get some treats.

Minato went through the hand sign and summonded Gamakichi.

Yo, boss, What can I do for ya?

Well Gamakichi, I would like the toads to spy on Danzo, Homura, and Koharu. Oh, if you can get black mail material and film what you saw with this camoflague dragon fly camera that moves on its own. The camera only needs a little bit of your chakra so it can multiply and follow you back here. Its quite smart so it will know what to do. Now Gamakichi, if you do really well I will give you three bags of my wife's famous Chocolate Cheese Cake Cookies. You can share one of the bags with your brother Gamatatsu.

You got it, boss! Gamakichi flared some of his chakra on the little camera he was given and it came alive. Wow was that cool or what. He goes back to Mount Myoboku where he enlisted the help of some of his friends. Some went over to Homura's and others went to Koharu's while he went over to Danzo's layer.

At Danzo's there was a meeting that started the moment Gamakichi arrived. Koharu and Homura were there. Danzo slammed his fist on the table. Outrageous, unacceptable, disgraceful, flew from the mouths of the three war veterans. Koharu spoke first " Outrageous, and how barbaric. How could that little bitch, simply let the Uchiha Head, and his men just die like that. I knew she had enough time to rescue them. There will be blood. I say we take her head. After all she disagreed to be our breeding horse and refused to be our ally even though we offered her power.

Homura spoke next "Good riddance, what a mess, that harlot and her husband have foiled our plans for the last time. Fugakou was suppose to plan a Coup d'etat over throwing Minato and killing others that disagreed with our ways. Then we would in turn kill them and be the new rulers of Konoha. But now that's not going to happen in fact, they spoke of leaving this village for another and it looks like Fugakou's wife Mikoto will be the new head. She is nothing like fugakou, she might decide to leave the village with them. We can't let them get away.

Danzo was contemplating what they said and thought about it a few more minutes before he spoke. " We must seize the twins and turn them into our weapons. If we have the twins we can use them to make at least one of the parents suffer possibly Minato. I am not sure how to deal with the woman and I don't have much information on her. I have had my spies go to other parts of the ninja nations to see if they know anything about the magic she uses. They came back with nothing. Not only that I have never been able to get into her living quarters. In fact all of my root ninja died in bizarre ways, its like the youth was sucked out of them. They were sent back to me in a fricken box. We will have my Root Ninja and my spies try to infiltrate their ranks in their new land. We will have the Hyuga's put a seal on Minato that will cripple him and blur his thinking over time. Then corrupt the Hyuga Elders even more into thinking they can rule the Leaf.

Ha ha Danzo, good idea as always.

As Koharu and Homura left, Danzo cackled "Idiots, I will be the one to rule the Leaf. Neither of you will live to see the day. Then he left that rule.

Five minutes after Danzo left, Gamakichi took out his walkie talkie and whispered the warts have left watch out for them. Leave the camera's behind in Homura and Koharu's place until its time for the meeting.


	4. Loyalty of the clans

Currently, the ninja of Konoha's clans were all meeting at various places to discuss their loyalty.

In the Hyuga Compound, a wife, Hitomi and husband, Hiashi were discussing what had happen in a secure room.

Hiashi, I believe that Uni is the answer to the Cage Bird Seal, if we join her we will never have to worry about our children nor anymore people in our clan getting hurt by this cursed seal. The elders will not control us anymore. If we don't leave Konoha, we will be in danger because Uni and Minato are what keeps the Leaf save from the corruption of the Counsel.

Hiashi grasp his wife's hand gently and kissed it. "Don't worry we are going with them. I owe them my life for saving you in the Iwa war. First thing is first, we need to get you safety, we don't want anything to happen to the baby in your stomach.

Hiashi knocked on wood two times. In walked Ko chan and Hiashi's twin brother, Hizashi .

Lord Hiashi, we are ready.

All right, men I want some of you to go to Minato's house. We are gonna need help . Let's go now!

Yes, Sir!

Hiashi, drew a seal on the wall and the wall went down to reveal a pathway. The men sent to go to Hiashi went first at top speed for their life depended on it. Little by little his cpeople walked through the whole. Then a Shout was heard "Stop them" Shouted the Elders.

Run

All the good Hyuga's had escaped and Hiashi and Hizashi were the last ones. They killed off 2/3 of bad hyuga and sealed the tunnel. Hizashi was heavily hurt, so Hiashi was lending his body to support him. As they both went through the tunnel.

Meanwhile Hiashi's men arrived at the property in a matter of 15 minutes. They flared their chakra a little and in a matter of minutes came both the husband and wife with weapons drawn but they put down their weapons the moment they saw all of the Hyuga on their knees.

Yondaime sama, the majority of the clan wants to go with you to the new world Please help us.

The men stayed kneeling with their hands above their head.

Minato went through hand signs quickly and made 500 clones. Each clone filled with an icy blue energy courtesy of Emi.

Emi yelled " I want 150 clones to go with Minato to help the Uchiha,and Hyuga clans. The other half help me with the housing. Now get the guest houses ready ASAP. Yes, Yes!

In the Uchiha compound, MikotoUchiha was made the leader. The issue was that the clan was split on the matter of going with the Yondaime in the new world. Currently, there was a war going on inside the Uchiha Compound. The Civian Uchiha's were running for their life as Mikoto's portion was fighting off Fugakou's people. Kunai's were clashing, blood was split on the floor, justu's exchanged between the fire elementals. Mikoto was currently fighting, Elder, Nizu outside of the compound. They exchange slashes with their Kunai. Mikoto jumped back as Nizu called on the fire ball justu. She went through the hand symbols for the water justu as she rolled out of the way of another fire ball justu. Raising her arms quickly she did the mist justsu and the thunder head jutsu making it that she went under ground. The Elder started attacking fast first he smashed the group with his chakra filled fist only causing a little dent as he was using air chakra to make him float he threw an airwave attack over a large area of the attack that was sure to take the air out of his opponent. Mikoto launched from the ground and grabbed him down and she jumped up took out a poison pill out of her pouch biting into it she spit out the poison at the Elder as she flipped over and axe kicked Nizu knocking out the Elder who was trying to avoid the poison. As she finished Minato arrived with his clones and tossed Mikoto a Chakra Pill which she caught and gladly swallowed. Thanks, Minato, some of my clansmen should be 10 minutes from here fighting the others. The civilians should be hiding inside the Hokage Statues.

All right you heard her men go find the survivors and place them in my home.

Currently, the 100 clones of Minato's had found the hyuga tribe and had placed them at the Tuyen-Namikaze home. Minato's clones were every where doing the house chores like cleaning, cooking, etc. They were also taking care of the hyuga's needs and making way for the Uchiha survivors. Emi was currently taking care of the wounded Hyuga. There was only 30 minutes to go and Gamakichi had came back with evidence. At the same time Minato came back with Mikoto. Peru the flying squirell also came back after placing all the pranks in place. In 15 minutes all of the traps and pranks would go off. While Mikoto rested at the home, Emi and Minato decided on the final details of the Villages punishment as they watched the videos from the dragonfly camera. When they finished the video they went to the counsil room and planned their traps. With Shit-eating grins they all couldn't wait for things to go off with a bang.


	5. The Council Meeting from Hell

Fifteen Minutes before the Council meetting was to start chaos erupted. In Homura's home, his wife, Miu, got a very special package. When she finished watching it she was livid. Although, Homura was renown as a Ninja veteran, his wife was also a War Veteran, even if she was a pampered Heiress. Miu, stood at 5 feet tall, with tan skin, gray eyes and a few wrinkles on her forehead. Her outfit these days was a traditional kimono with pouches, knee pads, and black gloves. Homura! Screamed Miu. Her glare made Homura gulp and freeze in his seat. Yes, Dear…

Don't you ,yes, dear me. She stomped closer.

Umm..if your made about me forgetting to not leave my socks on the floor, I swear I won't do it again. Homura who was usually composed was sweating and pale as a ghost.

She grabbed her specially made Frying pan that was made from an unbreakable metal.

Please, dear not the face, I have a meeting to go to. You understand after all, we have a reputation to uphold. He said this as he turned to run.

That was the last straw for Miu, she bashed her frying pan over his head before he could escape . You lying. BAM son Bam of a gun Bam. You cheating. Bam! Liar Bam! I knew it Bam! Cheating on me with your teammate..Bam! Then she started to hit harder and his screams filled the air. Your not going to that meeting, I'm going to make sure you can't get it up anymore. She dragged him deeper into the house in a soul proof torture room.

Civilian councilmen and women were splashed in flour, egg, glue, feathers and cans of paint all over them. Potions of lust were sprayed on some making them fall madly in love with trees and rocks. Those people were seen hugging and kissing said objects. Some were slipped the kindergarten potion which made them act like little kids again. Some who were like 30 yrs old were peeing and pooing in their pants. Crying for their mothers, wanting candy, and getting hyper on apple juice while watching the teletubies. Others were slipped an animal potion, which made them act like gorillas and made them believe they are gorillas. Some were scratching their butts in the middle of public with a stick. Others were doing the monkey dance, eating bananas and batting their fist on their chest making gorilla calls. Men ripped their shirts off and started singing I'm too sexy while stripping. Believe it or not some of them were some pretty good dancers. Peoeple fought over the best dancers, slapping their butts and pinching their cheeks. They were Hollered and hooted over. Women threw their bras off and started a boom fire screaimg Freedom and walking around town destroying things. Their music was so loud, many people lost their earring that day.

The potions would wear off 5 minutes before the Council meeting and best of all no one would remember any thing. Another thing was that all of the council members even Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, were slipped the Diarhea potion set off in 60 minutes. Pictures of Homura and Koharu doing the naughty were posted every where in town even the Video of Homura and Koharu doing the Naughty behind Miu's back,. It was also the video that claimed that Homura was using Videos of Danzo experimenting on the dead went viral all over. Best part everything was video tapped. The towns people were bewildered by their attitude change and wondered if they were all going crazy and senile.

It was five minutes till the meeting and everyone was rushing to the meeting all in a daze and having no idea what had just transpire. When people were in the meeting and focused they all noticed that they had been pranked but they had no time to comment as the Clan Shinobi all arrived at the same time. Of course, they could not help snickering at all the Civilian council members and the three old farts. One of the shin obi clan heads , was Tsume. She had long spiky wild brown hair, slit-like pupils, elongated teeth and canines. There was clan markings on her cheeks as well as over her eyes and she had on a dark shade of purple. Tsume stood at 5'4, with an athletic body, some nice curves, spectacular abs, muscled arms, long legs, a perk tight ass, and some C size boobs. She wore the standard shin obi outfit which consisted of a flak jacket, a black suit underneath with sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

She could not hold it in and was laughing so hard at the council members that she fell out of her seat. Soon a guffawed of laughter filled the whole room as the other Clan Heads could no longer stay composed anymore with some council members all dressed up as rainbow chicken and others with shirts ripped. The council people just looking at her stupidly having no idea what was going on. Then they looked at each other very closely and were bewildered. There was also a terrible smell coming from a couple of the Council members. They had no idea what had happened for the last five minutes the prank went off. The stinky council men and the ones with ripped clothing all ran out totally embarrassment and were crying their eyes out. It only left about 10 civilian council people.

Kushina Uzumaki had long beautiful red hair parted on the left with a black hair clip and she had stunning violet eyes, a slender but femine build, fair skin, a perfect heart shaped as, and b- sized boobs. She stood at 5'4 and wore the following outfit. A high collared sleeveless blue blouse under a long, loose fitting white dress. She wore a red wristband on her left wrist and she had red/white/blue ninja sandals. This Princess is also known as the Red Hot Habanero.

She just had to make a compliment to Koharu for all those times that bitch called her a wave slut. So grandma, I didn't know you were such a naughty little whore especially when it comes to Homura. I like how you make him profess his undying love to you and how he truly feels about Miu. Your such a dirty little whore grandma and a home wrecker too. Btw I heard, Homura screaming, I bet his wife finally found out.

You listen hear, you little hussy I don't know what your talking about but its not true. How dare you call me that I am a distinguished noblewoman I would never do what you say I am doing. Koharu said this while slamming her fist down.

Danzo also slammed his fist down stop disgracing Koharu , you out cast nobody.

Well grandma, shell I show you the video that's been playing the last 5 minutes. The video was about 20 minutes long showing people two old farts screwing each other. Koharu asking if she did him better than Miu and if he loved her. Homura's response was during the dirty that Miu had a nice body but couldn't get him off like Koharu and that she was a dump dairy

cow that was only good for giving birth to children, doing house chores and obeying his orders like a submissive bitch. Then he went on to state that he only married Miu for the money and influence her family had after all he was from a poor family. Just as they were about the finish Koharu asked him if he loved their son who she passed on as one of her deceased husbands kids more than he loved the kids he sired Miu. His respond was yes and that he never loved Miu, and that her children were as dumb as their mother.

Koharu upon seeing the vide tried to stop it from playing. Danzo already knew about their affair and knew that he couldn't help Koharu and Homura was missing. Probaly being beaten the crap out his mind by him wife the Flaming Pan. Her Pan inspired civilan woman to buy the pans and use it on their husbands to keep them in line, in fact Miu was and would always be their hero.

Luck was definitely not on Danzo's side for the Daimyo's Samurai busted down the doors and glared at Danzo. Danzo, you are under arrest for not unrooting the illegal organization and those darn experiments on innocent folks.

I don't think so Danzo said as threw a smoke bomb and tried to Hirashin away. He seemed too slow and he couldn't Hirashin away. Hiashi was right behind danzo in the Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven stance which was him spinning in a circle bashing into Danzo and then Danzo's pressure points were hit. Then he was upper cut punshed by Hiashi as Tsume head butted Danzo in the Stomach. Then Emi took out her 200 pound scepter and bashed him on the head hard knocking him out. Minato cut the arm off with all of the stolen justu's. Tsunade check his body then injected some anesthic that would make sure he was asleep long enough to go to his destination and put some ointment and wraps on to make sure that he wouldn't die before he was tortured thoroughly. The Samurai took the chance to take Danzo's body and Hirashined really fast to make sure to get Danzo on a toilet because the medication would kick in about 20 more minutes. They did not want that ugly surprised on them when they tried to interrogate and remove things from Danzo like the Hyuga eye he had stolen. Some of the Samurai had stay and gave Minato absolute authority over all the council people.

Koharu couldn't help poor danzo because she couldn't move from her chair and she couldn't talk either. She was currently glowing an ice blue and glaring at the others. The only one that tried to help her was council woman, Machiko Haruno aka the screaming banshee. Who went up to Koharu and tried to get her up without vale. What did you do to Respectful Koharu? I demand you nobodies to release her or we the people will no longer offer you our help with the non ninja world. Release Danzo as well

Machiko dared to go up to Minato and you Yondaime, for the good of the village you will hand over your children to Danzo so they can become weapons that serve us. Then we will breed them and kill them when they are no longer useful. Then she turned to the Akimichi head and said the taboo worlds. "Hey fat, stupid ugly, man boobed sob, whatcha looking at? Before she could say anymore Choza had performed the exspansion justu, rolled smashed his desk and chair and rolled on top of Machiko furiously rolling over her at least 10 times before she took her head and smashed it to the window. Then he turned her around for Inoichi. Inoichi was tired of the corruption from that woman and simply threw his kunai that cut through her throat making her gurgle out blood. Shikaku Nara's shadows then flipped her upside down as blood started to accelerate out of Machiko faster. They hung her on the wall and put a silencing justu on her so that they won't hear her dying to death. After all this woman, deserved no mercy she had murdered her husband in cold blood and Inoichi knew that for sure as he had just came back from looking at her dying mind.

With all the blood, death and violence, the civilians couldn't keep their stomachs' down and all threw up on the spot. Now there were only two civilians, a merchant and 1 civilian council man.

Okay now who is going with us to the new world and who is staying here?

The Merchant and the council man said " there are 100 civilians that would like to go with you and some of us would like to stay here and protect our home. We would like to suggest that Sarutobi be reinstated as the Hokage. Then have Tsunade as the successor.

I, Tsunade will stay here to save the good people in the hospital and update the facilites, as well as train more future medic nurses.

I, Jiraya would like to go back and forth between worlds as an Ambassador.

I , Sarutobi agree to be the Hokage, again.

It was decided that half of each clan would go the other world and the other half would stay in Konoha.

For those of you who are wondering what happened to Danzo, and Homura. Lets say that Danzo was tortured, his prize eye was taken out then he was execute after he spilled his guts about his secrets. Homura was tortured castrated and murdered then hung outside of the home on a rope. Koharu ended up dying from a Heartache upon seeing her lover dead.


	6. Chapter 6: The Land of Aurora Borealis

Btw, I don't own the X-men, Sailor Moon, Ryu habasa, final fantasy series.

I would like to warn you about slavery of the baddies being mentioned.

Emi was at the gate of Konoha with her scepter, she looked over the crowd and smiled with minato. The magic she had spread earlier was already showing up many people were flashing blue and the people that were flashing red were being apprehended by the anbu.

As for the root ninja, without Danzo, they didn't know what to do with their life, so now they became Sarutobi's people, it was going to take some time for the brainwashing to wear off after all., they had been in the root for all their lives. The root had approached Sarutobi first because he was one of the strongest shin obi and a wise one. Then they got on their knees and asked him to forgive them and let them serve him or else they would all commit senpkuu. Sarutobi had no choice but to accept them all because he didn't want anymore blood shed and their numbers was enough to protect Konoha until the new generation took the reigns.

The wind blew strongly and ice surrounded the scepter swirling in circles. The symbol of a Blue Siberian Iris showed up on emi's forehead in dark blue. It felt like hair was being sucked in and then it all released and boom a sonic wave echoed causing people to cover up their ears. A blue circle formed and it opened up to show a kingdom with different sections all decorated in different ways, one section showed a palace decorated like the Chinese king's palace with their phoenix and dragon pagodas, another section was like Valhalla but with a Greek coliseum for the warriors to fight in, Another place was style in the English castles of the Middle Ages that was the place were prisoners were tortured and where people went on journey's to fight monsters, Last but not least was for the civilian people it had all that they ever wanted and more.

The people hurriedly went through the portal. The most excited were the people that were homeless now they had a live hood, some wanted to go into farming and others elsewhere they couldn't wait to work with all the different and strange creature's of the land.

Spy's from other lands would have no idea what happened that day for so many of Konoha's people to have been missing. They had all been dusted with sleeping dust that made all spies sleep through this event the moment the Kyubi was defeated. In kumo, the third Raikage, would be screaming for blood for he wanted the Hyuga blood line but sadly they all had disappeared except the old hyuga elders who were reduced to servants.

The old biddies all had the cage bird seal that made them obey their leader, Sarutobi, if not he would activate the seal. The old farts were currently removing debris and helping to rebuild konoha. They were made to work bone hard until they flooped then they would do it all over again the next day. The elders would not die until all the rebuilding was done, because there was a spell on them that would rejuvenate them. This punishment was for them being spoiled, lazy and selfish pieces of shit. The same thing was currently happening to the Uchiha Elders. Funny how the two clans hated each other now they were working together.

In the other world, called, Aurora Borelais, all the adults of their ninja clans were all getting their asses handed to them by their sensei's at Soaring middle school. Poor Inochi had to learn how to fly and use his mind abilites like Jean Grey, and Charles Xavier. He was also dodging his teacher's mind attacks that were extremely deadly. The inzuka's were getting a crash course from wolverine on how to use their claw like weapons. Nara's had Kitty teaching them how to control their shadows even more. The Akimichi's had Ryu Hyubasa teach them the way of the dragon ninja. DNA from those warriors had been extracted to the ninja clans as they had to be stronger in this new world for everyone else was stronger than them.

There was more than one king and queen ruling this land. They were all descendants of the first goddess, Er liang, who hide from the younger gods and later integrated herself into their ranks. The rulers are Emi who would have been Sailor Mercury, Seiya who is Sailor Fighter, Neville from Harry Potter's world, Soiren from the Final Fantasy world the combination of Tidus and Shuyen, Hisuke combination of Keitaro from Love Hina and Keiichi from bell dandy, Atlas Rose, Rurina, and kurumia. The last three are the least active queens and are hardly there.

The people from Konoha worked hard to be on par with the people of Aurora learning all types of things from them and experimenting on their own. Farming, Agriculture, Mining ,etc areas were all excelling. There was plenty to eat and no one would ever go hungray again. There was a higher chance that civilians who stayed in this land would be able to conceive children that could use things like magic, chakra, natural energy, etc. That was another incentive for them to stay in this land. The ninja were working hard to learn different fighting styles from the people in the Valhalla place and they could watch a bunch of different matches that were interesting and diverse. Everything seemed to be going really great none of the Konohans were non the wiser to know the dark secrets of this place. It housed all the once extinct creatures of all kinds even demons like succubus, who all had human forms. Some Konohans fell for them and married them. Giving birth to half demon children. They never knew their partner or kid was part demon. In a hidden district, held the supposedly extinct bloodlines of people from the Ninja nation. One of these villages came from Madara's little brother, Izuna's line, and the other from Tobirama Senju's line. Many extinct clans existed here in Aurora but not the hidden villages. These secretes were hidden from the people of Konoha and would not be revealed for a long time. The people of Valhalla had all been conquered by the current queens and kings. The people from the X-men world were from the future. Certain royals would concur them later on.

How did the royals conquer these people from all different lands? Because they could come and go as they pleased without being detected by others nor disrupting the timeline they were able to take people. Each royal had special tattoos on them genitals and could emit pheromones like Veela could. People who were just starting out conquering would slip certain people scentless, odorless, and fast moving potions to their victims to make sure they were extra horny. The same victims were also slipped potions that made sure that the women conceive and the men were able to do their duty. If the person was suppose to have been barren it would be instantly cured by intercourse and during intercourse several things happened.

One it made the person loyal to the Royal and do exactly as they said

Two it copied all the victims power and knowledge to their master even genetically

Three, it would make sure the victims would at least last whole day for sex each time

4. no contraception would work against the master. Pregnancy is 100% success.

5. The person would be able to help give master multiple children. If it was a woman victim her womb could handle giving birth to at least 8 or more children, it depended on the power level of the Master and victim. For every, 10,000 power level , there would be one child. For example the mothers power level is 20,000 and the master's is at least 100,000 then that would mean that there would be 12 kids from the union.

6. If there are only a couple of children conceived that meant that either the victim had little to no power, or that those few children will be more powerful than the children born as multiples from the victim.

People that they had taken from certain time streams had been replaced by clones that would take their place getting the old fate. Some came to them willingly and made trusty worthy vows to serve the royals. Both Royal Men and Women could make their victims into Royals too but they still had to do as they said. Every Royals took turns with each persons victim. There was also little to no servants and it was kept that way.

People who were truly evil were would end up as servants. They were captured and the Cursed Flower seal was put on them forehead. The seal controlled them and made them do as they are told. They were punished then auctioned off as breeding stock for more servants. Any one could have their way with them when the servants came of age at 17 creating more servants. That is that they get treated as royals that day dancing feasting, dressing very well, and then at midnight they meet their breeding fate. An auction was held to have different patrons bid for that servant. The buyer who won would spend the night with the servant insuring that offspring was created. If there were two created one would go to the royals and the other to buyer who also needed servants. The evil people were collected from other worlds. If some evil were too ugly there were still use for them but they were still sperm or healthy womb banks. The auction would be different, the highest bidder, got to punish them as he or she sees fit knowing that they would be unable to die. Some of these evil people happened to be Hitler, Stalin, bloody Mary, Catherine the great from Russia, etc. Sakura would one day join the rank of servants because of the crimes of her mother and her crimes to Naruto in another life.

All in all this was a land of opportunities that is if your on the right side.


	7. Chapter 7:From the dark to the light

I don't own the harry potter series

Warning I'm going to warn you now about some dark stuff that involve rapist and pilagers.

A year had passed, and things were going well. Women had more rights and could make more money than men did. Civilian women were also taught how to defend themselves so that someone didn't have to save them each time. The nation was very strict about their rules and one person just had to test the waters with his hooligan friends.

They may have been good kids a year ago but that doesn't mean people don't change. They were now adults and got tried for murdering and pillaging , just because they got greedy and bored of the harmonious life. The punishment was not good at all. When they were caught they were thrown in a really dirty and stinky jail cell with water that would cause diarrhea and stomache cramps. Then they were starved for several months until the people they hurt could be mentally sane enough to stand trail. No had any pity for them, the men hadn't had a good mean in months they would eat anything even the half eaten moldy bread they got from the angry crowd. No kids were allowed to attend the trail only the victims and lets say justice is good. The people were allowed to do what they needed to extract justice. First they beat and tortured the villains to death. The women gave the rapist the same medicine back to them expect they shoved things were they were suppose to go and they cut certain parts of their bodies. Some gave them gender changing potions and forced the good looking ones to be baby factories. Others turned them into their own slaves were they would make them work with hardly any rest, treat them badly and hardly give them living space.

The worst one are potions that suck out the youth out of your body and the other potion was to make you older. The youth potion was given to the Royals to keep them young and youthful. The potion with the old in it was filled with people bad genes. For example, the youth out of bad people were sucked out and given to people older than them. Then the older people would give their oldness to the villains making them old and take on aging characteristics.

Now for the lighter stuff, the twins were both steadily growing hair and their facial features were becoming more pronounced. Naruto was wearing ( . . ) in a mini version which made all the ladies flock to him and Terumi wore ( albu_211905715_00-1. ). Minato couldn't help admire how beautiful his little girl looked. It was November 11 and the royal couple had decided to go down to Konoha and Britan to visit with their children. They also brought along the butler, Hutchins, and Maid Mildred to protect the twins when they were busy. Butler Hutchins was a tall regal and proud man, he was 6'6, with brown hair, blue eyes, a mustache, a white collared shirt, with a black bow, black jacket with matching pants, oxford shoes, leather gloves and gray wool socks. Hutchins did not smile and he was as still as a board. His wife, Mildred, was the opposite of him. She stood at 5'2 with curly blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile on her face. She wore a blue dress with a white apron, white stockings, black steeled toes, and some black leather gloves on her hands. Their abilities were both different and when they battled they made the sky rain with blood.

The group headed to England to be more specific, wisteria lane, where a very special little boy lived. His name is Harry Potter and he was to be the new brother to the twins. Harry was 1year and almost 4 months old. He was currently living in his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's house. Aunt Petunia was a really skinny woman with a flat chest and bottom. She had huge teeth and she looked like a Horse. Vernon was fat, ugly, and always looked like he was gonna exsplode. Then there was baby Dudley who was an innocent baby who had no idea what was going on. The family neglected and ignored him. He barely had any food, had no decent clothes and definitely no toys. Zinnia wasn't even suppose to play with Harry and on top of that they hit Harry if he came anywhere close to Zinnia. They never said a word of kindness to him. Every now in then when they were outside the home Petunia, had flashes of kindness but that disappeared as soon as they were home. It really confused poor Harry he didn't understand why his aunt could be so nice to him outside of the property but not inside.

Magic had been unleashed earlier on the party so that they would get on the property undetected and unseen. As they walked through the defenses Emi noticed what they really were and that they were illegal dark arts spells and Compulsion spells that made the people violent and angry all the time. Blood wards my ass, there was no trace of it here. Emi and Minato got to work disabling the stupid spells and made sure that now of them would ring alerting Dumbledore of what was currently happening in the home. Petunia was home at that time and in the kitchen preparing dinner for her family when the spells released their hold on her. She was in the middle of cuting lettuce when a flash of memories flashed on her about how she treated Harry. She dropped the knife safely and fell on her knees sobbing.

Oh, god! Oh god! She said mortified by how she was acting treating harry didn't how she treated him and she did love Harry after all. She couldn't have anymore children after Zinnia and she always wanted a son. She didn't love Vernon and had no where to go. Her parents were dead, she had a falling out with them and they were right about him. She stayed with Vernon because she couldn't raise her baby by herself. Vernon was disappointed when Zinnia turned out to be a girl and not a boy. He didn't want a girl he wanted a boy. He started beating her even worse. Even more he didn't want a freak in the house.

Emi went to the kitchen to comfort Petunia while Minato went upstairs to go get baby Harry. Harry was currently in a small tiny, scratchy and uncomfortable crib. He was in pain because he was so hungry and he didn't know where his mommy and daddy were. He knew that a bad man took them away from him and the old man put him in a bad place. Harry heard steps and quieted down for he was frightened that it was the fat Walrus getting ready to hit him yet again. The steps got closer and closer tap, tap, Tap. Harry's heart was beating very fast bump, bump bump and he was very scared. The footsteps stopped at his crib. He braced himself, he clutched his baby blanket and closed his eyes bracing himself for the pain. What happened next was a surprise for him he felt a kiss on his forehead and he instantly relaxed allowing the person to wrap him up in a blanket and held him in their arms. Gently rocking him. Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw warm blue eyes and bright yellow hair just like the sun. The man had a nice smile and made Harry feel very calm and safe.

Hello, Harry, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you. You were just the size of an itty bitty pea when I saw you. You've got your mummies beautiful eyes and daddy's fluffy hair.

The nice man nuzzled Harry's face which made Harry giggle in fits. Minato laughed too with Harry.

Now Harry would you like to go home with me, I can be your new daddy. Wait until you meet your new mummy, she is so nice and sweet. She'll give you lots of treats. Then there are your new baby brother, Naruto and sister, Terumi.

Ya da, ini, go too, and, auty,ton,too?

Yes, Harry

Meanwhile, Emi had managed to calm down Petunia, who was a wreck just moments ago. Minato came downstairs with hungry Harry, and when Petunia saw Harry she started to cry and apologize to Harry over and over again. Minato let Harry down and Harry walked over to Petunia who was again curled up in a ball. When he got there he tried to give hug his aunty the best he could and he said to her "tun, t's ok.

Do you really forgive me

Yes, new da, say bumble, did it.

Oh, Harry, we need to leave, Vernon is a bad man.

Emi spoke softly with a smile. "Would you like to go with us Petunia? And let us adopt Harry as our own son?

Yes, Yes, and Yes again.


	8. Chapter 8: The Royals

I don't own harry potter series again, nor naruto series.

Harry, Zinnia and Petunia went to Aurora Borealis safely. Petunia would be enrolled in Kindergarten at the Seedling school for beginners. Soaring Middle School was a school for Academics and to learn to fight in different ways, like Martial Arts, Magic, Chi, etc. Since Petunia had no skills in fighting she started at the bottom that was exactly everyone that didn't know the art of fight started at all.

Meanwhile, the group went to Konoha and entered without an incident. Everyone was currently at the Konoha Hospital visiting Tsunade. Things had gone very well now there would be more medic nins and nurses from the civilian side work at the hospital. The medic nins and nurses were being taught by Tsunade and Shizune so far they were all doing well in their studies. Many patients were saved and cured from rare and incurable disease. More wards to the hospital was added.

Currently, Tsunade was holding little Naruto in her arms. His parents were at the café getting food with Jiraya and the Sandaime. Tsunade and Naruto were far from the baby ward and Naruto was feeling tired and his gums were sore. Naruto had grown his first tooth a month ago and he was still irigatable and fussy. The kid was so tired that he put what he thought was a pillow in his mouth and attempted to chew and suck on the pillows. Then he smashed his face and rubbed his cheeks against the pillows while clumsily handling the pillows. Then he layed his head down and fell asleep on the massive pillows. The pillows were in fact Tsunade's E cup bouncy breast and she couldn't help moaning from the babies actions. It felt good. She felt embarrassed and knew the kid was not doing it on purpose. Tsunade is 5'5 with long blonde hair tied in loose pigtails, brown eyes, a triangle on her forehead which was the jutsu that kept her young, she had an amazing ass to pair with her impressive breast, her legs were long and endless. She wore a green haori with the kanji for gamble. Underneath that she wore a gray sleevless kimono blouse held closed by a broad dark blue obi that matched her pants. The blouse was low and gave you a good picture of her melons. She wore open toed sandles with a heel and red nail polish on both her nails and toe nails. The final touch was her pink lipstick. She was 38 and way too old for naruto by the time she was 51 Naruto would be 13. Tsuande vowed to never let anyone know about this especially not Jiraya that damn pervert and breathed deeply to calm herself down especially to control the heat in between her legs after all it had been a long time since she had a mans company. Maybe she would take care of herself after she took care of Naruto. She walked slowly with a purpose and carried Naruto back to his parents

Meanwhile, Jiraya got handed baby Terumi who was usually a good sported baby but today was a different case. Jiraya was an indiot, no doubt. First, Terumi had just finished her lunch an hour ago when Jiraya decided to play airplane. It was fun at first but her delicate stomach couldn't handle too much of the up and down motion. She turned green and threw up on Jiraya. Boy was she dizzy and she glared at him very unhappy. After she cleaned up and fed again. Jiraya decided to play another game with her. She too was teething and he stuck his pinkie in her mouth and she bit down hard because her gums were so damn sore. Jiraya screamed bloody murder and to top it off she wouldn't let go. Then she willed her magic to burn his hair a new one that made Jiraya scream even more. Jiraya got in trouble with the parents and end up on diaper changing duty. Her scent of her poop made him pass out every time. But at the least their little princess should promise of ability and power.

Emi and Minato walked next to each other as naruto walked on his own little feet next to them. As a curious kid he looked, and tried to touch everything. Girls older than him notice Naruto and how cute he was the girls happened to be Kurenai the ice queen, Yugao sword princess, and Anko the Hebi Hime. They played with little Naruto and he just lapped up their attention. The played tag, hide and seek and pick a boo. Boy did Naruto like that he also though that they were very pretty and called them all princesses. Little would they know that some day they would be what he said they would be. Naruto was said that he had to leave al of the beautiful ladies but what could he do. His twin sister had woken up and was doing a lot better. Their was no assassination attempts nor ill will for the whole town had been cleaned off of them and right now no foreign ninja was allowed entry for any reason at all. After all, the whole town was still recovering.

In 2 weeks all of Harry's wounds would heal nicely and all the malnourishments that affected his genes was healed 100%. When Harry was fully healed in every way, he would be participating in a very special adoption ceremony that acquired blood and breast milk from all parties involved with the ritual. The blood of both the woman and man would be used to write runic symbols on Harry's body, Harry would also have to drink some of the blood with the magically enhanced breast milk. By doing that Harry's genes would be altered and only the best would stay with him. Harry would also be a new god. As the rule in the universe is if one of the opposite side has been crowned than one of the other side would also need to be crowned to keep the balance of male to female energy. Therefore Zinnia would also have to be crowned, her ceremony would only need blood, breast milk, and magic. Together they forged a gate into the Wizarding world forever. When they were both old enough then they would have all of the duties of the gods but as young ones their training was 10x harder than other people's training. You didn't become a god over night that was sure. It took years of hard work, blood sweat and tears. That was why they would be in a chamber that did not age them but altered them so that they acquired the skills, muscle, brain, and reflex memory of all of their training. Even when one was done they were never really done. Then they would need to acquire a new god in a different dimension for a Pure Goddess was found in Aurora Borealis. A pure goddess is someone that has 100% blood and didn't need to be made into a Goddess in order to become one. This goddess was also not born from other gods and was simply there when the time was right. This Goddess would royally rock the patrons of the Silver Millennium in a bad way and flip their whole world upside down. Seiya and Emi didn't touch that dimension for that certain goddess would be very important to their plans. They planned to win her over on their side fully and she would not be a puppet wife or goddess whose opinions didn't matter. She would be the only exception and the only one that was not related to them by blood allowed this proud privilege. Last but not least she would be treated right with the utmost respect and care from the very beginning. Currently, that goddess was but a baby and not yet ready to take on her duties quite yet and they would not push it but allow her all the rights every human being was allowed. When it was time they would bring in the other God from the Chaotic Universe. But he would have to be a mystery for now.


	9. Chapter 9: Konoha here we come

Just letting you know there will be adultish kissing from kids you have been warned

` All of the kids were 6 years old by now and it was requested from all the clan heads to bring their kids to where they had came from Konoha and why not after all they could show the people there that they were doing quiet well. Terumi was still a little princess today she wore ( i00. . not mine) and she didn't wear her Pheonix crown or her usual long and elegant hanfu. The sword was made from the hardest metal on earth oricharlium, with Cherry wood hilt that was decorated in pink plum blossoms and a single diamond on the very end. This sword was magical and would follow its owner anywhere it had a soul and it belonged to the princess. Prince Naruto didn't wear his hanfu today instead he wore a white t-shirt with a black vest over it, a pouch on his waist, black cargo pants, black steel toed boots. His weapons were hidden in his boots, and in the pockets of his vest as well as his pouch. Both the kids were growing well and forming muscles in the right places. They even had abs starting to form on their lithe forms. Their other companions were Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

Ino had taped into the power of flying way faster than her father had and was currently floating along. She had long silver blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore gray boots, black leggings, a violet skirt, a sleeveless blouse with a long sleeve fishnet top. One of her sensei's was Jean Grey and she looked up to her. Ino wanted to be as cool as Jean. Ino's abilities allowed her to go into other minds and control them. In the past, she would have had to leave her body and needed protected by her teammates but now that was not an issue. Ino also had the same fire affinity as Jean.

Choji was a tubby little kid always stuffing his little face but he had muscles and he was being trained by many of the big men of the universe. Choji had on chefs uniform that was black with red trims. His pants were black and he wore steeled toed boots. On his back was a huge wok that must have weighed at least 100lbs. It would weigh more and change size as he grew. He also carried with him a huge metal spatula that could change sizes and a back pack of other chef items. He had brown hair and brown eyes.

Shikamaru was nicknamed the pineapple geek. His hair style made him look like a pineapple. His hair was brown and his eyes were black you couldn't tell what color they were because he had black sunglasses on. Wore steeled toe boots, black pants a grey t-shirt with a red trench coat over it. He had a pouch that carried his weapons and his guns. He also had balck leather gloves just like everyone else. On his back he carried a huge computer that could change sizes and currently it weighted like 100lbs. Terumi could use her abilties and used her own shadow to often tickle Shikamaru and laugh as she ran away. She liked to pull him on troublesome adventures. Where he would do his job and protect the princess. Whenever he saved her she gave him a big old kiss on the lips and skipped away as Shikamaru faints on the spot. Shika's mom liked her and often invited her over to get her lazy son off his ass. Terumi also got along with the dear and they all absolutely loved her.

Shino had on a black knights armor with a red cape and he was riding a horse. On his left hand was where he held his weapons from a lance to a ball and chain. Oh did I mention he also had a shield as well. It was a grey sheild with a huge Mantis right in the middle. There was a whole colony of bugs buzzing around him. Terumi had a crush on Shino and didn't think he was creepy at all. She would often steal his helmet and give him a kiss on his cheek which made him turn bright red and black out. Of course, she couldn't help laughing and trying other ways to make him turn color or to even talk. She often went on trips where she could capture bugs and bring Shino a pound of new species of bugs on his bed. Terumi often joked that he would have to marry her now for all the good work she had done. That made shino choke and spit out his drank and sweat a little. He was so shocked he just stood there looking at the wall and she stool another kiss. Shino would be still standing there an hour later. Shino's clan had gotten use to it by now and called it young love. Shino's mother gave her blessing and allowed Terumi access to the clan whenever she wanted. Terumi was often at the clan house spending time with shino's relatives.

Kiba was currently wearing black steeled toed boots, green cargo pants, a green t-shirt with a black vest on top and leather gloves that held blades that would come in and out of the slits in his gloves. His brown hair was crazy as ever and his tattoes on his cheek made him look feral. Next to him was his sister Hana, who was one of the volunteers that looked out for the kids. She had long brown hair in a high pony tail, she wore black steel toed boots, black pants, a green vest that showed her the tops of her breast pushed together in this tight little vest. Her breast was at least 36dd. Her ass was big, nice, and bounced with each step she took. Naruto had a massive crush on her and every chase could he would put flowers in to hair and ask her to pick him up so he could hug her. He just loved burying his face into her soft balloons and he acted like an innocent boy. He knew how much his face rubbing affect her after all she always had a huge pink flush on her face but he pretended that he didn't know any better. Kiba as always was protective of his sister and would always try to kill him for touching his sister. Kiba would also try to kill Naruto when Naruto mentioned how he would steal hugs and kisses from his mom too. They were often seen running around the nation. Naruto would be laughing and Kiba would be the one throwing sharp objects at him. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that akamaru was also there and was currently resting on Kiba's head.

Last but not least we have Hinata a beautiful little girl with short dark blue hair and light lavender pupiless eyes. She was the shy one and wore a beautiful lavendar dress with leggings underneath and black steel toed boots. But today she was excited and happy that she could be near her friends and her crush Naruto. Naruto also liked her very much and treated her like a princess. He always treated her with respect and asked for her opinions. She was often asked to go to the palace to take part in Naruto and Terumi's studies. Terumi also liked her and they were the best of friends. She was also the clear favorite of the Goddess beside her own daughter Terumi. The Queen always praised her for her modesty, humility, and kindness of heart. She even taught her spells and Hinata was always seat with the top Royalty. Minato liked her too and thought that she would become a benevolent ruler some day. He always made time to help her with her assignments.

Today they were visting the clans that stayed in Konoha. Anko was just taking a walk with her three best friends Kurenai, and Yugao, when out of nowhere a blonde bur stepped in front of them. In there shock Naruto had placed flowers in their hair and kissed their hands. Music started playing out of no where. Flower petals of all different colors fell from the sky and the scent of flowers engulfed the area.

Oh, your are three of the most beautiful women I have ever seen would you tell me your names. The beauty with black hair and red eyes came forward. She was 5'6 with a 38 CC chest, with a pear bottom long legs and muscles in all the right places. I'm Kurenai Yuhi. She points to her friend with the long purple hair, caring brown eyes, and her lips a light shade of red. She was 5'7 with a 36C cup. That's Yugao Uzuki, and last but not least our friend Anko Mitarashi. Anko had an hourglass body and was 5'5 ( too lazy to describe their outfits look them up).

Kid, what are you doing? Anko says this and tries to strike him with her kunai. Naruto pars her kunai slips in close wraps his left arm around to where her occiptal bone is and quickly leans in and kisses her lips. He presses his body up against hers and when she moaned in surprised he slips his tongue in and she melts into the kiss. Naruto steps away shows up behind Yugao taps her back she turns slighty and he goes in front of her and gently kisses her lips. She blushes and Kurenai is surprised at the speed of the little boy. Naruto ends up giving her a deep and passionate kiss that leaves her breathless.

He gets on his knees and taxes out three small velvet boxes. You are Godesses of all Goddess. No one has anything on you. All three of your are equally beautiful and if I could have the please I would like to marry all three of you. Would you ladies take an inferior man like myself as your wedded husband? All the ladies said yes, thinking that Naruto was a little boy and was just fooling around. He opened up one of the boxes to show a beautiful blue diamond that weighs six carats emerald cut diamonds on each side of the blue diamond ( ). Yugao gasped at the beauty of the ring, Naruto slips the ring on her ring finger. Tears just started pouring out of her eyes. Naruto turns to Kurenai and she was about to tell him that she couldn't take any ring he was about to give her when he opened the lid of the box to show the worlds most exspensive ruby ever ( . /-lp0bRKBUscU/UW6qnPaZZ9I/AAAAAAAAARQ/3nBM5lPiz7A/ s1600/lily_safras_ruby_ring_ ). The ruby was huge it weighed 32.08 carats, it was cushion shaped and it had diamonds on the side. He places the ring on her ring and it fit perfectly. For Anko he pulls out ( ), it was a yellow Novo Diamond that weighed 25.27 carats set in platinum. As he places the ring on Anko, he kisses her cheek and whispers in her ear that he would protect her and never let anyone hurt her. A single tear dropped from her eyes.

Meanwhile the others were wondering where Naruto was but Kiba figured that as long as Naruto wasn't around he couldn't flirt with Hana, his sister. They were looking tasting food from different stalls when Terumi saw Itachi Uchiha and her eyes grew stars. Just like her brother she was gone in a second. Itachi was currently eating pocky the greatest food in the world minding his own busness when out of no where a a white ball of energy knocks him down and kisses his lips making him gasp and giving Terumi an opening to slip her tongue in. Umm pocky, how tasty. Itachi was shocked and couldn't believe a beautiful 6 year old girl had just kissed him like that. Umm miss can you get off me please. Okay. As Itachi was getting up Terumi grabbed his shirt quickly and pulled him over making him fall on her. Making him kiss her smack on the lips. Shino and Shikamaru saw him fall and kiss Terumi on the lips and they just lost it. An older man was taking advantage of their girl. Killer intent leaked out and Itachi was sweating as he felt it get more deadly as it got closer. The boys saw Terumi passed out and made the assumption he forced himself on her and knocked her out. A shadow had gripped Itachi and bugs were sucking up some of his chakra. He managed to get out of the shadows grip and ran for it as spikes, flames and other sharp objects started to rain toward him. Both boys hot on his tail. His screams could be heard as he tried to reason with the boys and tell him he didn't take advantage of Terumi. Meanwhile Terumi had just got up and had a gleeful grin on her face. Oh shucks, they really do like me, its so cute they're so shy and Itachi's just so hot I'm going make him my husband too.


	10. Chapter 10: The Sand Kage goes down

I don't own Naruto

Be aware there is torture, sex, and blood. Not for kids.

Hana and the other kids went back to Aurora Borealis. Terumi, Naruto, and their parents decided to stay and show the kids the other ninja nations. This trip would take about three years. First they were going to Wind Nation. Terumi and Minato had heard that there was Jinchuriki there to be specific the one tailed racoon, the most crazy and murderous of all jinchuriki. They were gonna fix the problems before it got too bad.

The Journey there was hot and windy, they rode on Peru who turned into a Giant Dragon. This dragon had Sky Blue Scales in a Shiny way, white under belly, grey claws and red shiny eyes. It was fun to ride on a dragon and the children truly liked it. When they got to Wind Country the first thing they did was scout out the area. Minato took his children while his wife went off to get lodging for them.

The kids decided that they wanted to go to the playground to play with other kids. There they saw a little boy with red hair and sad green eyes. The poor boy looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had a gourd on his back and he was looking kind of shy as he watched the other children play catch. He caught the red ball the kids were playing with and was trying to give it to them. "Here you go" he said nervously. The kids took one look at him and ran " aaaa, its Gaara, the monster run!". Gaara looked downtrodden and lowered his head. He placed the ball down and sat down ready to cry. Naruto and Terumi stepped out from the shadow and slowly approached Gaara. " That wasn't very nice of them, we don't think you're a monster said Naruto. I'm Naruto by the way and this is my twin sister, Terumi. Would you like to play with us Gaara?" Naruto placed his hand in front of Gaara to help him up. Gaara was startled and surprised that someone would want to play with him. He looked at the blondes outstretched hand and saw that he was honest about what he wanted and he had a smile on his face. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand and got up. Then Gaara looked at the girl and he couldn't help but blush. Here in front of him was one of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He thought that she was the epical of beauty. She had touchable white silver hair, the warmest shining eyes that hypnotized and brought warmth to his heart. Her golden phoenix crown brought out the sunshine in her eyes even more. Her lips a soft pink. She was definitely his first crush and he vowed that he would always protect her. Minato was watching the kids at a distance and couldn't help feel proud of them. From that day forward, they would always be good allies and friends.

After playing for a little while Gaara lead them to where his big brother and sister were at the park. When they saw the visitors they got curious and stopped playing tag. Gaara slowly approached his siblings with his new friends. Naruto, Terumi, I would like to introduce you to my big brother, Kankuro, the puppet master and my big sister, Temari, the wind mistress. Kankuro was the boy that had a onsie and a puppet next tohim. Temari had blonde hair and grayish blue eyes. She had a big fan with her. When Naruto saw Temari his eyes became unfocused and dazzled. Then the music started the wind blew flowers flooed the air, a bouquet of Blue Roses appeared in Temari's right hand wrapped in a yellow ribbon. Naruto was kneeling on one of his knees he grasped her left hand and kissed it. " You are the most beautifulest girl I have seen, those beautiful soft lips I just want to kiss, those soft golden locks I want to run my hands through, your weapon shows that you're a true warrior. The Blue Roses Pale in comparison to your beauty. Would you do me the honor of going a date with me. I promise to be a gentleman to you my lady, I know I'm a lowly man but if you give me the chance I will treat you like the princess I believe you are. Temari kissed Naruto's cheek and could only saw one word and that was yes. While Kankuro wanted to murder the blonde and ran after him with his puppet.

After the children finished playing for hours, the group separated and Gaara went with is knew friends. Minato approached them " Hello, children who is your new friend there?" Terumi gently tugged Minato's sleeve and looked up to him with puppy eyes " Daddy, that's our new friend Gaara, can you help him pwease? He says that he hasn't slept in many days. He's afraid that the raccoon in his head will take over. We told him that we are like him but daddy and mommy helped us. I told him my daddy is a good man and he will help anybody if you just ask. Right daddy". Terumi then turned on her puppy eyes to full blast and put on the sweetest smile that no dad could say no. Minato groaned inside his daughter had the same charm that his wife had and she was so cute to boot. How could any father refuse his precious little girl's request. " Yes, pumpkin, daddy will help Gaara kun. Lets all go eat first, after all Gaara needs his full strength. Gaara, what do you like to eat what would you recommend that we should try in Wind Nation also would you show us around?". Gaara looked up in pure happiness that an adult genuinely cared for his well being and was asking him to show them around. This was one of the happiest days of his life. With that Gaara took the lead and showed them around all the places that he enjoyed going to now he had friends to share with. When they all went down to eat Gaara spoke of how his life really was and Minato could not help but be mad at the Sandaime. So while the children were occupied Minato quickly sent a message to his wife that said take care of the Sandaime.

Emi was just relaxing in the local hot spring when she got the message from her husband. It was 7 pm and it was getting pretty dark so perfect time to get her plans out of the way for the Sandaime. Quickly Emi got dressed this time she wore ( tumblr_ I don't own this image). It was perfect because it was red and if she got any blood on her it would blend in her red hanfu and she activated her power of invisibility and flew to the Kazekage Hokage. She took out her scepter and flew unseen to the Hokage's tower. Because she didn't wield chakra but magic she was undetected When she reached the tower her scepter transformed into a big sledge hammer, It was the hardest black orichalum metal with a blue phoenix with red eyes on the handle. She turned her body to the right lifted up the sledge hammer and swung her hammer as she turned from the direction she came from. Smashing a piece of the Hokage's tower she jumped right in to the Hokage's room before any of the hidden ninja could do anything. The Sand Hokage was at his desk when out of no where something smashed through his room and a red, gold, and blue blur came out and hit him on top of the head effectively knocking his sorry ass out cold. With the job done Emi quickly grabbed the Hokage and shrunk him. Then she threw him into her gravity seal bag and disappeared again before any of the anbu could get there.

When she got home she put her kids and their new friend to sleep and ushered her husband to the torture room. She unshrunk the Kazekage bound his arms and legs with chakra absorbing chains. Blindfolded and gagged him. Then she took out a black leather shiny new whip and started whipping the Kazekage senselessly. The poor man was screaming his back was black, blue and red. He was crying and his drool rolled out of the gag. A couple of his bones were broken at the very least. Emi breathed heavily and felt quite aroused by his scream of pain. Then minato pour vinegar and salt on his wounds making him scream bloody murder and punched the kaze knocking him out. He was then healed. Emi went towards the kaze and took out her specter that turned into a wand that had an aquamarine and saffire point, little spects of different crystals on her ice phoenix, then she duplicated all of his memories. Minato then inserted some anesthia and removed one of the kazes eyes. In a matter of minutes the guy woke up in pain as Minato took his time carving out words on his skin " child beater, murder, abuser, rapist, crazy". Poor kaze couldn't stand the pain and was about to die when he was healed all over again. Then he got a beating of his life time by both people. Then he got healed again only to be burned alive and have swords thrusted into him. The kaze was healed again and his gag taken out. A nasty smell filled the air. Then the kaze was transported back to Aurora Borealis where he was sent into the eternal fire of death, where he would burn forever and ever day of his life. A clone of the Kazekage was made and made the real new replacement that was under Emi's control.

When Minato turned around his wife pushed him up against the wall and kissed him long, hard, and passionately with need. Her hands grasped the buttons on his shirt and started unbuttoning them as her kiss became more heated. Minato's hands grasped her breast and started to knead them causing moans of pleasure. The scent of arousal was in the air. They separated for air and he dived in sucking on the delicate skin of her neck making many hickies and bites marks. He untied her hanfu with one go and threw off the outer later. There clothes completely disappeared. Minato kissed, sucked, licked, and nipped from her neck down to her breast where he was massaging them in such a way that made her orgasm cum explosively. He sucked hard on the nipples like a baby that wanted milk and milk flowed from out her breast. He made his hands go down and finger her pussy, teasing her pussy lips and her clit with his magical fingers. Emi laid down and spread her legs for Minato. Moans that were soft became loud and wild. Minato went down sucked on her delicious clit and into her honey pot tasking a taste out of her. His fingers went in out of her slowly circling back on her clip his tongue went and wrapped around her clip sucking hard. His fingers going in and out of her made her squirm and her expression. Her face was turning red with passion and desire. Then he went down and ate out her pussy savoring the taste. She tasted like the sweetest fruits and he was addicted he couldn't get enough he was moving his tongue in and out of her and he played with her sensitive lips. As he played with her clit some more he heard her moans change and knew she was about to come so he sucked hard on her clit and watched as she wailed and screamed out her release. She came hard and was panting. Minato went down and ate all of her cum up, yum delicious as always. He was so hard and ready he aligned his dick up to her entrance and slid right in. Oh she was so tight even after she gave birth to their children 6 years ago. She fit right like a glove on him. They both moaned as he moved in and out slowly. He grasped her hands and kissed her softly and gently as he moved. He rolled his hips hitting different spots on her, her moans filled the air as his grunts did too. Minato buried his face in her hair taking in her scent, she smelled of sweet Gardenia's in the rain and lychees a bit spicy. He picked up his pace her hips met his for his and she wrapped her legs around him pressing into his ass making her go in faster, and deeper like she liked. Her head went left right and her screams became louder and louder. Then she flipped them over, she was on top riding him long and hard smoothering his face in her breast. He sucked, licked and sucked them wanting to milk to come out pumping those breast. His hands would slither down to her clit and he would tease it as she rode. That would make her bend back and he would watch her chest bounce up and down. Her beautiful hair swaying then he felt it he was so damn close. He grabbed on to her waist and glided her down harder and faster as he closed in and feasted on her breast . Then he pinched her clit and she screamed out her release and he roared out his release into her fertile womb. Minato latched onto her breast as her breast milk leaked out. It was delicious. He was still hard and so without a minute of rest he placed her down and put her legs on his shoulders and started playing with her over sensitive clit making her wet yet again. He played with her chest and started thrusting into her again for a few minutes. Then he pulled out stuck in one of his fingers and placed it on her lips she willingly sucked on his finger. She even used his tongue. Then he placed her on all fours and slide in her pussy. He spanked that ass eliciting a moan. As he fucked her slowly at first massaging her ass and admiring it. He gave it another good slap on the other cheek. Then he started hammering her pussy the way she liked it and she was edging him on with her dirty talking. He went faster and faster and faster making her come multiple mini ones before the major O and he slammed home one last time. They would be screwing all night long and would finish before the kids would talk in. By then they would be dressed and be walking funny.


	11. Chapter 11

The three years old traveling around the Elemental countries was eventful, they met many people and the twins met even more marriage candidates. They went back home and trained for 3 more years. When they were 12 years old they went down to Konoha to particpate in the Genin exams with the other Konoha clan heirs. They all passed with flying colors, Naruto was on squad 8 with Hinata Hyuga, and Ino Yamanka. Their sensei was none other than Kurenai. On team 13, Terumi, Shikamaru Nara, Shino and Kiba Inuzuka were with their crazy sensei Anko. Sakura was not a ninja and would never became one. When her mother was murdered she was orphaned and put in the maids orphanage and now she was a maid for the twins family. Chogi decided not to be a ninja and instead be a chef. But their was an excess of civilian ninja so now most of the teams could be five team squads, one jonin, four genin. Naruto may not have his other genin team mate but he would meet her in a couple of months. At first the team was doing the d-ranks for 3 months when Naruto politely requested that they get a higher mission. After all their teamwork was great and they were one of the fastest teams at accomplish those missions they had done over 100 in 3 months.

Today the team was assigned to a simple escort misson, they were escorting, Tazuna, the bridge builder back to Wave country. Tazuna looked at the kids the day before and didn't think they were reliable well expect Naruto who looked buff. Naruto also got on his good side by giving Tazuna an extremely rare bottle of liquor. Ino wasn't please with the man so she sent him a bone chilling breeze that blew Tazuna out the window. Luckily it was a minor injury. Tazuna learned to shut his mouth after that. The journey was pleasant Naruto and his girlfriends talked quite a bit. Kurenai wasn't made his girlfriend yet but Naruto had plans for that. But first he would find Tsuande. Things were pleasant until the demon brothers came out to attack. Hinata snuck behind one of them and shut off some the chakra points before she knocked him out. Ino simply used the breeze to toss him into a breeze and he was knocked out instantly. The three genins knew that this was more than a C rank misson but Kurenai didn't know. So then the interrogation started with Kurenai and Ino. Lets just say that they were afraid of Genjustu learners and crazy blonds.

They got closer to where the ship carrying them to Wave Country but before they got there Zabuza just had to challenge Kureani to a fight. Ino protected Tazuna while Naruto went to confront Haku the spy, Hinata went to help Kurenai. Hinata was a beautiful girl that had beautiful lavendar white eyes without the pupil and long dark blue hair. Her skin was fair, she had lovely soft kissable lips, her body was an hourglass. She had a high C chest and she was still growing. Hinata wore a beautiful hanfu that had a white outer jacket, a white obi with ice blue trimming and a blue ribbon. Underneath was an ice blue slip, a long white skirt, and a shorter flower patterned skirt ( BACKEND/Resource/ProductPic/280_ not owned by me) and her hair was up in high bun with a soft pink flower. Currently, there was a mist, Kurenai and Hinata were back to back of each other. There eyes were closed and they both had sun glasses on as well as ino and naruto. Hinata whipped out her weapon a staff with a round moon on top made from an opal underneath that was two crescents both made from yellow topaz that held the opal up. The staff was made from rose wood and cherry wood underneath the crescents was a diamond shaped ruby and the very bottom was just white. Summoning up her power as they spun around she silently called out Shine through. The moon appeared and an intensive light shined through blinding anyone that didn't have sunglasses on. It blinded both Zabuza and Haku. It was enough time for Kurenai to strike. She created a genjustu and currently with Zabuza blind he couldn't fight. He was completely still and unaware of a black death tree creeping on him. Music was blasting loudly and distracting Zabuza. The tree wrapped around Zabuza and he tried to slash at it when he felt it wrap around him and glare enough killing intent to scare her. On top of that a white rope crept on him faster than the tree and tied him up. The rope also purified him and his whole life played back to him and he started to realize all the bad he had done in his life and how he wished that he had been better to haku now he was going to die. He fainted on the spot for purification is draining to the vicitm as the user as well.

Haku was fighting Naruto with all she got she sent 1000 needles of death at Naruto which he was currently dodging, jumping, rolling , he got hit with at least 10 needles that hit some of his accupuncture points. Making Naruto have to blast his chi to get them off of him as he sent over to Haku a a series of fire Justus like the big phoenix one which Haku put an ice shield around her and then she put up an ice wall. There was steam and water falling to the ground. Haku forms her ice walls around Naruto and her speed increases. Which she stomped Naruto's chest twice with her feet. Tries to go for a third and fourth stomp but Naruto grabs her feet and tries to bury her into the ground which Haku is not having as she does finger signs horse and ram which create really sharp dagger like spears that pierce Naruto's hands that make him let go of her for a second which she jumps up into a mirror and throws needles at him dipped in poisonous herbs to follow up she blast ice at him as well as some punches and kicks to him. Which keeps Naruto dodging like crazy. Her attacks get faster and faster bits of Naruto were starting to freeze all though the poison melted the second it got on his skin. Her attack were ferocious and fierce, her roundhouse kicks nasty with ice blades. She tries to give him a finishing blow herself what happens is he does kaiten and jyuken her tenketsu points and other points that makes her not move. He body slams her down which knocks her out. Naruto checks her pulse seeing that she is alive just unconscious then he takes off the mask and there are Hearts in his eyes and the biggest dumb smile ever. He sees a beautiful woman with soft hair, fair skin and a beautiful completion. He can't help but wonder about her chest so he gently squeezes one of her soft supple breast and figures her to be a mid C. Haku although knocked out moans. He takes his hands off and goes down and gives her a power filled kiss directly on the lips that wakes up Haku and sends her butterflies. She gives into the kiss wrapping her arms around him. She was so relaxed she didn't realize that their was a simple glowing on her forehead it was the symbol of a Lotus, and it also marked her as a consort who would one day be a queen in her own right. Hinata also had one on her forehead and it was a Peony flower, and Terumi's flower was a Water Lilly. Hinata and Haku would never inherit Universa's throne, it was hard to tell who among Universa's many children will be Queen. He was going to make Kurenai, his fuck concubine, one he could screw whenever. Some day he would have a fuck queen, from the Bleach society.

Mean while, Universa decided that it was time to acquire the Nidame's bloodline the Mokuton. She would need both the Nidame's father, mother Gaia the earth nymph , and step mother Tsunami. The Nidame would also be acquired as well as his wife Mito Uzumaki. To recreate more bloodlines after all who ever the kage's father was with gave him a child prodigies. There was also a question why the Nidame's bloodline hadn't showed up yet in his only grandchild daughter, Tsunade, while Nawaki did not even have the gene for it nor did he have any bloodline in him not even the Uzumaki one. Universa had already acquired the Shodaime and it was quiet easy how she got him.

First she went back to the past and pinpointed a time when his bloodline would be activated and he was doing a solo misson. First he stayed over the night in an inn, she snuck in before he came in and placed incense that would make him horny as hell for her. The effects wouldn't started for at least 15 hrs. He woke up did his usuall stuff, he supposedly saved her which she had set up so that she could land in his arms and flash more pheromones into his system. Then he finished his misson. Then he set up camp near a natural spring that was huge and misty. Universa say that it was a perfect opportunity, she unclothed and got into the spring a couple of minutes before he did. By the time he finished and undressed she was ready for him. He would be relaxing and sinking in his sore muscles for a while before he would decide to explore more of the spring. The effects of the hormones activated slowly and surely, he hadn't noticed that something was wrong. The Shodaime took another step and was greeted by the sight of a girl bathing and rubbing her huge E cup chest and singing a song. He felt his loins on fire, he needed no he had to fuck her, no it was wrong he had no idea who she was. It was getting worse by the minute, as she moaned when she washed her hard stiff nipples and started to play with her pussy. He was standing still looking and his hard on was getting harder and harder by the minute. His body moved on its on and right next to her. Uni acted shy and alarmed try to cover herself up by falling to do so. She thanked him making sure to push her chest out for him feeling his eyes oogle over her pretending to be naïve. He got right behind her and started to play with both her breast making her moan, and ask him what he is doing. His fingers pinched both her nipples making her moan in pleasure then he went down with her fingers and fingered her with one then two fingers. Her juices started to run and she was rubbing against his wood pretty hard. He turned around and dove in kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. He started to squeeze that tight ass, give her a kiss she would never forget, and play with one of her chest by massaging it. She rubbed his cock against her thigh making him roar with more passion in the kiss, kiss, lick and bite her neck, one of his hands was playing with her clit. She kissed him back and gave him a very good hand job that made him cum hard. He too made her cum hard. He was still hard and had to have her now contraceptives be damned. He positioned her on her back and dove himself in not carrying if she was virigin or not. She was so fucking tight and he was fucking her hard and fast making sure his balls hit that pussy hard. Her screams of pleasure were heard all over as he fucked her harder and faster making her have mini orgasms. Then he put her legs on his shoulders and play with her clit as he fucked her slow and circular with his hip damn so good he wasn't done yet. He turned her side ways with out taking out his cock making her gasp. He wrapped his legs around her hip and pulled her to him and continued fucking her until he came in her pussy. If he wasn't so damn distracted, he would have noticed the moment he came that on his dick was a tattoo and on his forehead was a Siberian Iris and Ice Tiger wrapped around a great water dragon. The tatoo on his forehead would make him a submissive fuck King, that meant that he was powerful but mostly a breeding pawn. Plus Uni thought that he was good looking and was going to use him to make more babies that had his bloodline. He would be her favorite man slut for a while one that she wouldn't ever get tired of after all, all royals had them.


	12. Chapter 12 : To the wave, We go!

This is for 18 plus only audience you have been warned

Wave country Mission

Naruto and the Hunter Nin separated from the blissful kiss and had gentle smiles on each others faces. " Hi I'm Naruto". "I'm Haku, its nice to meet you Naruto kun" said Haku shyly. He grasped her hand gently and asked her to tell him about her life and why she was here helping out Zabusa. Her tale was sad and it helped Naruto to appreicate her and his mother even more. If his mother hadn't step in and changed the timeline. He would be an orange wearing freak that was loud and a pathetic Ninja. Also because of the Kyubi attack he would be a pariah because he was and is still the Jailor of the Kyubi. He would also be an orphan with no parents or anybody who could be there for him and lets face it Sarutobi did a bad job in that time line. Even to this day Naruto didn't trust him. Naruto also had no friends the only one who really liked him was Hinata and Iruka. Some of his classmates like Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and Kiba were okay. He watched the scene of his life of being beaten to death only to be healed and live it all over again. The villagers would over price him, poison him and give him rotten food. Naruto liked Ramen but he didn't want to eat as much ramen as his other persona did plus because of only eating Ramen he was shorter than normal. Another factor was that he was illiterate, stupid, and lots of things were kept from him from his parents to his inheritance. His teachers switched test on him, wouldn't help him learn, and always found ways to fail him. His godparents were pathetic and never in his life. Jiraya was an even huger pervert but now he had an incubus wife, Anzu, that controlled him quite well. In fact they had a family together and for the first time ever Jiraya was learning about responsibility to his wife and kids. All his children were girls, very powerful girls, that like to beat on dear old perverted dad. Jiraya was an orphan after all so there were a lot of things he didn't know about having a family. Then there was Tsunade , her brother and lover both died in Konoha. She left with Shizune, Dan's niece. Tsunade developed a fear of blood, a drinking and gambling problem. But right now she was all right she was head of the Konoha hospital and she would come up to Aurora and learn their medication secrets.

Haku was from Kiri and there was a bloodline war. All bloodlines were to be wiped out because of the stupid Mizukage. One day when Haku got her abilities she showed it to her mother little did they know that the father found out. Then the father killed his wife and Haku killed them. Haku had to fend for her self, she slept on the streets, ate garbage, etc. She met Zabusa and became his tool. It was a way for her to have a purpose in life. They were always on the run and couldn't stay for long. It was only Haku and Zabusa. Haku was a kind soul and didn't like killing. They took a job from Gato to kill Tazuna for making a bridge. Haku didn't like Gato and wanted to murder the man.

Naruto never wanted that old life and he was going to make sure he appreciated everything in his life. He would also help his new queen into a better knew life. First he would send a message to his Kaasan that he met another woman worthy of being his queen. Naruto asked Haku to go to Aurora with him. Even Zabusa could go too. Haku was excited and ready to go. On the trip back, Ino carried Zabusa with her power as wrapped one of her arms around Naruto's left arm. Haku had his right arm. Hinata was okay with this because Naruto didn't spend as much time with ino and Haku was new. When they got to Tazuna's house, they were greeted by Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. She was pressed modestly and she bowed out in respect for the Ninja who had saved her fathers life. She even helped carry her father carry his stuff inside the house. She was very attractive when she looked eyes with Naruto she couldn't help blush but reframed from acting like a fan girl. Naruto found that on first sight he was struck by her beauty, poise, and modesty. A lot women Naruto met were always throwing their self at him and only respect him because he was royalty not because he did anything worthy. Sure Naruto was powerful and knew magic, chi, etc. But he hadn't done anything Heroic. Naruto was very humbled by this woman.

Hinata went with Tsunami to the market while Naruto trained Haku and Ino. The village was not in a very good state people were all homeless even young kids. A child bumped into her asking for food luckily Hinata had a sandwich and cinnamon bun on her. The grocery store didn't have much either a lot of people were stealing left and right. There were many signs of will work for food. Tsunami looked over to Hinata sadly "After Gato, came he has turned my country people homeless, jobless, weak and cowards. But I refuse to give up as long as I have my son and my father I will be okay. My father will build a bridge that will give us hope and I will be there when he is finished". Hinata smiled at Tsunami for this was a woman loyal to her family and she didn't need a lot of be happy. This type of woman was very rare and Hinata could see why Tsunami might be made into a queen. To be more precise Tsunami would be a saintly queen, who would always do what was right, she was the people's champion and Tsunami would soothe Naruto's heart with her wisdom and humility. Ino and Haku went back to Tazuna's house, Zabusa was still asleep, Kurenai was asking for reinforcements, and Tsunami was concerned about Naruto so she went to the forest with food, water and a blanket. Tsunami had a crush on him, and she cared about people a great deal especially those who help her precious people. She found Naruto in the forest doing Katas, he was sweating and shirtless. He had muscles and lots of nice abs. Inside Tsunami was drooling but she kept her calm. She called out to Naruto " It's time to eat you missed dinner". Naruto stopped what he was doing and walked over to her. He was breathing deeply and salivating at the sight of the food she made. Sure wave country didn't have much but tsunami was creative and knew how to make a couple ingredients really taste good together. The turned to her and smiled "thank you, you didn't have to. It was really nice of you. Weren't you afraid of being in the forest at night?" Tsunami shakes her head and replies "No, I'm not afraid. I should be the one thanking you, you saved my fathers life, and your helping us rebuild the fence. Your risking your life to protect my father, how can I be afraid and be a coward when my family, and our nation needs you. Besides you have been through worse, walking through the woods is nothing for me to show my appreciation to our protectors and heroes. Naruto let a tear drop down, he couldn't believe that a woman like this existed she was so selfless, caring and good. She came here on her own free will and no one had to tell her to do that but she did it willingly. In all Naruto's life he never met anyone as humble, honest and good hearted as this woman not if you can count, monks, nuns, priest, priestess, and popes. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Tsunami was shocked and surprised but she held her crush tightly. They sat down by the pond and had a picnic. Funny tales were shared about kaiza, Inari, Naruto, and most of all they both got to really know each other. They were really having a good time laughing about the fact that Inari pulled his pants down out in public and peed on a tree shouting " I'm a man now look at what I can do", inari did that when he was 2 Hashanah. Of course who wouldn't crack up when a little kids did what he did because of a dare haha.

Say Tsunami.

Yes, Naruto.

Would you stay with me if I brought Tazuna, and Inari along to my home?

I, that's really sudden Naruto can you give me some time to think about that ?

All right with that they held each other in a blanket and watched a shooting star pass by. Every day was simple, happy and good. Inari seemed to warm up to Naruto after his outburst. Tsunami and Naruto were getting along quite well. Everyone could see that they liked each other. Naruto planned to bring Haku on a date back on Konoha and not wave because it seriously needed help. Zabusa seemed to agree to stop being a missing nin and fight for Konoha. First he would help out built the bridge with Naruto. One day Naruto worked himself too hard, the girls went to the bridge to find. He woke up from a scream to be exact Tsunami's, he was never so afraid before he got dressed and ready in a matter of seconds. Zoom downstairs replace inari with a block of wood knock out the bad guys . Good job, Inari you did good standing up for your mom I'm proud of you. Inari really liked this man and knew his mother really liked him but didn't pull a move on Naruto because she cared about how Inari felt. He made his mind up to make his mom happy. Umm Naruto nii san can you do me a favor . Yes, Inari what is it? Will you marry my mom, I want her to be happy, mom does everything to make me and grandpa happy now its time for mom to be happy. Inari looked at Naruto very seriously. Tsunami was very shocked at what her son did she was about to say something when Naruto step over to her and got on his knee's. He opened up a box and in it held an engagement ring. That ring was an exact replica to Jacequeline Kennedy's emerald ring. Tsunami gasped and looked at the ring and Naruto. No one had ever given her a ring as extravagant as this. Naruto coughed a little and spoke as steadily as he could for he was nervous "Tsunami I have gotten to know you for about a month now and I have to say I have fallen head over heals for you. Will you make me a happy man and marry me? I promise to take care of Inari, and Tazuna. With you by my side I will become a better man." Then Naruto looked at Inari "hold down the fort Inari and round out the men of the village we will make Gato finally pay for everything" Hai, tou-san sid Inari with joy.

"Tsunami smiled and said "Yes, Naruto I will marry you. But I won't come with you to Konoha right away after all, I have to help rebuild Wave Country". Naruto placed the ring on and gave Tsunami the most loving kiss ever. Her forehead flashed and the symbol of an Orange Blossom appeared. Inari clapped and were over joyed for his mother. They part and Tsunami scooted Naruto to go help out his ladies. Currently, the ladies were kicking ass left to right, Haku was doing really well she had killed a third of the troops using her ice dragon jutsu, Ino just burned them alive, Kurenai gave them night mares and Hinata sliced and drowned them with water suitons. Zabusa was doing well himself he cut those bandits like swiss cheese. Kurenai was running out of chakra and Haku was close behind. They were both trapped by a bunch of angry men threatening to use them as prostitutes. Back to back they decided to give it their all. When suddenly their Hero Naruto arrived he chopped their head off and swooped down in time to get the ladies before the blood got on them. Then Naruto went to Gato and sent killer intent on him. Which made Gato give up all his deeds on everything. At that moment Inari and the men arrived. Hinata looked at the piece of shit and dropped him in the crowd of angry civillians who had pitchforks, knives, axes, torches, etc. They went home on him, you could hear, screaming, sizzing, and thuck. Naruto's clones went on a misson to destroy Gato's company from inside and out and give back wave all its money plus some more. It was decided that Naruto would visit Wave often to visit Tsunami for 2 days a week every week. Then Naruto went home grasping both Hinata and Haku's hands.


	13. Chapter 13 : Who is getting engaged?

The group had rested for a couple days. Naruto decided to go on a date with Hinata, his beautiful Peony whose beauty and purity touched his heart. In the other time line she was shy girl who stalked him on a daily basis, always tried to give him things he needed, supported him, and was always loyal to him. She was not treated very well by her father nor her cousin Neiji. She was a kind gentle soul who did not want to duel her sister for fear of hurting her.

Her confidence was low but she didn't give up hope because Naruto gave her hope. She was also very forging to Neji despite the fact that he tried to kill her. Hinata had a way to her and she was really good to all people but she was especially good to Naruto. In fact, she died professing her love to Naruto as she was fighting Pein to defend Naruto from Pein.

This time he wouldn't be a lucky go happy idiot that didn't notice his hime's affections. So starting off he decided to bring his lovely princess with him to an amusement park. Today Naruto wore some black jeans, a orange t-shirt with a black leather jacket, and some orange sneakers. He walked over to Hinata's class room where she was learning to dance like the anicent beauties in China with the long beautiful sleeves and the dancer's outfits. Hinat's is and would always be a vision of beauty. When Hinata stopped dancing Naruto clapped his hands and went over to give his girlfriend. Hinata was startled but pleasantly surprised

"Naruto, when did you get here. I hope you hadn't been waiting for long".

"Relax, Hinata, I haven't been here long in fact I wanted to ask you if you would go on a date with me to the amusement park ?

Hinata kissed Naruto on the lips and Naruto deepened the kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto, and he massaged her scalp as they kissed. They spent 20 minutes kissing before they ran out of oxygen. Their kiss was gentle, passionate and loving that made them both beam with happiness.

"Okay, Hime remember to dress warm enough cause we are going to be there all day, I'll wait for you here okay?"

"You got it stud" Hinata said with a smile on her face. She flashed out of the dance room and flashed to her room at home with the Hyuga Clan.

Hinata went straight to her father's office knocked and heard "enter". She walked in to see her father, Hiashi, and mother, Hitomi. Hinata bowed to her parents and them her in return. "Father and Mother, I will be spending the day with Naruto". Hitomi smiled "have a good time dear". Hiashi just nodded, he trusted Hinata with Naruto but he still didn't want them to have sex yet "remember if he does something you don't like…" Hinata giggled at her fathers antics "Yes, father no worries".

She went to her room and dressed quickly she wore a purple ruffled top, white open sweater, simple jeans, a pair of purple pumps, a single pink peony flower tucked in on the side, her hair was in a bun, a Pandora charm bracelet, and some soft pink lip gloss on her lips. Then she teleported to Naruto and when he saw her his jaw just dropped she was always the imagine of beauty and he count himself lucky to have this woman one day be his wife. Shall we? He said as he put his arm out for the lady. Hinata took it graciously and together they walked past the garden where peonies were everywhere and the maids couldn't help but admire the good looking couple. A white carriage with a horse and coachman arrived. Hinata absolutely loved it and beamed at Naruto. Naruto just smiled sheepishly and helped Hinata up the steps and then he got in.

They had a fun time at the Carnival, taking pictures of each other , playing games, getting on scary rides, eating sweets, petting animals and signing autographs. At the end of the night they ended up at a seaside white marble Italian castle with dinner waiting for them on a balcony over looking the sea and musicians paying music as the couple dined. They danced and had a really merry time. Both were really good dancers and having a ball. Then it came to be Dessert with silver domes over so you couldn't tell what the desert was. Hinata smelled chocolate and absolutely salivated. Naruto looked at her smiling wishfully and nodded to her. Slowly Hinata opened up the lip and what she saw made her gasp. On top of the Chocolate Soufle was a stunning one of a kind pink diamond ring to be precise that ring was an exact copy of Mariah Carey's engagement ring from Nick Cannon. It was so gorgeous that she started crying because she was so happy and she said yes I'll marry you. Naruto got up and asked her if she would like to dance. She nodded and took his hand. Then they both went on the dance floor and danced to their song, Amazed, it was a slow and emotional dance with Naruto holding on to a crying Hinata. At the end he dipped her low kissed her and gently put her up. While they kissed the fireworks went off and cheers of congratulations went through the air. They separated and hinata saw all of their friends and family.

An airplane was flying around announcing their engagement. This was the happiest day of her life. She went to all of her guest and was a gracious and wonderful hostess. Hinata's father Hiashi went up to Naruto slapped him in the back and told him that Naruto did a good job and that he hoped that Naruto would never break Hinata's heart otherwise Hiashi would smash his and take away his manhood. Naruto nodded 0.0 very rigorously and Hiashi smiled as he walked away. Hiashi got away with giving Naruto hell and wasn't caught by his wife. The party lasted all night long with lots of drinking and partying.

The whole nation of Aurora Borealis celebrated their engagement for a full month. Different stores gave away huge discounts of expensive shit to the poor for a week, and lots of other free stuff was given away. Every time, the couple walked by flower petals were falling on them, and they were happy with the citizens. Gifts from all over came to the palace and the Hyuga house hold but of course they were checked first for the safety of the couple. Lots of women, and girls of all ages were jealous for Hinata and wanted Naruto for themselves because of his position and power. Hinata deserved her positon of being a Queen and it was honored to be though as Naruto's equal. Not every woman would get this honour. Lots of women threw themselves at Naruto but Naruto wasn't interested in them most of the time. He respect Hinata, because she was beautiful, kind, elegant, smart, and she could back up what she said with her fist. When he was in her presence he would never dare to be all over a woman, he may talk and kiss one but he wouldn't go any further and he also wanted her approval. If she didn't like the woman than he wouldn't take another look at her. Plus Naruto was a virgin he was saving his virginity for her and he knew that she was saving it for him. He would not start screwing other girls until after they were married and conceived a child. There children would also be Royals and he would guarantee her that if they weren't than they would be treat better for some and only the most respectful, loving and powerful partner would do for the couples future children. But anyways even if one were to throw themselves at Naruto, there was a risk the woman or girl could end up as a concubine… yeah used one time and not looked at again. If the girl were to get pregnant in that rank, Naruto may not even look at her nor take care of the offspring unless it showed potential.


End file.
